RokuSora 5 Song Challenge
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: 5 songs...5 RokuSora stories! aka Roxas/Sora. NO its NOT a sonfic! There are no lyricss!


**This was so hard!! I mean, like harder than I thought! I didn't think 3 minutes could pass by so fast while I was writing! My short mini-stories feel so incomplete!**

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Put iTunes or other equivalent media player on random.**

**3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)**

**4. Do 5 of these, then post.**

* * *

Roxas/Sora (b/c they need more love other than twincest)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Savages-You know, from Pocahontas 

Sora and Roxas on opposite sides that share opposite views; what's the two to do?

"Sora!"

Sora turned, keyblade ready to attack but lowered his weapon when he saw it was only Roxas in his cloak running up to him.

"Roxas…"

"Sora! What are you doing out here? Anyone else from the Organization could be out here-"

"I know but…they have Leon! I have to save him!"

"…I'm sorry," Roxas apologized, "But Sora, this is too dangerous, there's no point in trying to save Leon. Even I can't do anything."

"No! I'm not giving up!" Sora fought, "…I love you, Roxas. But I will do anything I can to stop this fight."

"Sora you can't!" Roxas grabbed his arm, "It's too dangerous!"

"…I want this to stop," was all Sora said before kissing Roxas, in case this was their last meeting…

If Cupid had a Heart-Julie Griffin(it's NOT by Selena Gomez!!)

Sora turned a corner but suddenly ran back and hid, instead peaking around the corner. There he saw Roxas talking and laughing with Axel. Sora frowned, jealousy slowly rising and mentally cursing cupid.

"Hm? Hey Roxas, isn't that Sora over there?" Axel asked motioning towards the ball of brown hair next to a building. Roxas turned to look in Sora's direction who immediately hid himself.

"Sora! Is that you?" he called out to him and Sora sighed, no point in hiding now. Sora took in a breath to calm himself, then went out to talk to Roxas.

"Hi Roxy!" he greeted,

"Hey there, Sor!" Roxas greeted with a friendly smile and Sora mentally cursed cupid again for hating him. Why can't the guy just shoot an arrow at Roxas already?! And get Roxas to stop liking him as just a friend?!

You belong with me-Taylor Swift

"Look! I'm sorry! Clam down!"

Sora watched Roxas have a fight with his phone, or at least the person on the other end. The brunette wasn't sure if he should be happy they were fighting or be sad that Roxas is upset. Another part of him wondered why Roxas is even dating a girl. She doesn't like _anything_ Roxas likes, she's so girly and snobby that even Kairi and Naminé hate her, and Sora is left out is life completely...

"Roxy…" Sora called to his friend as they walked down the street together after Roxas finally ended the conversation over the phone.

"I'm fine," he replied before Sora could even ask but Sora didn't like that answer based on the tone Roxas used.

"Hey Roxas!" Sora jumped in front of him and forced a smile on Roxas's face with his hands, "Smile like this! It suits you better!" he said and then made his own goofy smile for Roxas.

Roxas pats Sora's hand away and lets out a small laugh,

"Yes! I got you to laugh!"

"Haha, yeah…thanks Sora."

"Of course, Roxy…" Sora smiled for him and without thinking, took the blonde's hand, the two continuing their walk down the street together.

Kiss the Girl-Ashley Tisdale:

Roxas hid in the corner of the dance floor, eyes carefully scanning the crowd…although, it was ridiculously hard to focus on what you're looking for when your best friend with the porcupine-for-hair is jumping around being an idiot. Axel was the life of the party along with other idiots that Roxas didn't want to name.

"Oi! Sora!" Axel waved and ran across the room. Roxas stiffened,

"_Holy crap! No!"_

"Hi Axel!" Sora greeted when Axel ran up to him,

"Where were you!?"

"Leon gave me a ride but I waited in the car for like a half hour when he went inside to get Cloud. So go yell at him for making late!"

"Well it doesn't matter. Look, I'm gonna come out and say this: Roxas really-"

"Hi Sora," Roxas shoved Axel to stop him from finishing the sentence.

"Hi Roxy!"

"Ow…what was that for?" Axel asked rubbing his head and in revenge, shoves Roxas from behind making the blonde lunge on Sora and the two hit the ground. No one expected Roxas to plant an accidental kiss on his crush…but hey, it took him long enough.

Dangerous Ground-Crush 40

Roxas knew what he was doing wasn't safe, he was crossing the line in every way possible.

Sora stood there on the cliff, staring at the sky while eating sea salt ice cream. Every step Roxas took to close in on Sora, his heart, if he has one, beat faster and faster in fear of everything. This was dangerous ground he was walking on, could he really chance it?

"Sora…"

"Hm? Roxas?" Sora stared at his unexpected company, almost mistaking him as an organization member thanks to the cloak.

"Where are your protectors?" Roxas asked,

"My friends? Back in town," Sora replied without worry.

"Good…" Roxas closed the distance between them, cupping Sora's chin and kissed the keyblade master. He knew he was on dangerous ground, but Sora was worth it.

* * *

**Ah! Again, I'm so disappointed in myself! I was sorta lucky I got romantic-ish songs for most of them-and in english. Especially Taylor Swift's b/c I just made an amv with that song so I memorized it quite well so it sorta made it easier to make a mini-story. **


End file.
